ABC's
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: Aphlabetical oneshots with random pairings. Chapter Two: narusaku
1. Bookstore

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

ABC's

Chapter 1

Bookstore (Sasuhina)

* * *

I have worked in the bookstore underneath my apartment for years. During those years I have met many different people, but none of them caught my interest like this one. Dark hair hung down to the small of her back that contrasted with her pearl white eyes. She placed most of her weight on her left foot as she paged through the book that she held in her tiny hands. The only words I have spoken to her were usual cashier phrases. _Did you find everything? Is that all, today? Have a nice day._ I grunted to myself and sat down on the stool behind the front desk. My onyx eyes followed her as she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. She wasn't like any other girls that would walk in here. They all would flirt rather than actually look for a good book. But this one has ignored my presence except when she was paying for the book that she chosen that day. Yeah, I said day. She comes everyday, and buys a new book. Each one is different. Two days ago she bought a fiction novel and yesterday it was an autobiography. I wondered what she would buy today. I watched as she closed the book she was holding and turned around another bookshelf out of my view.

It has been months since she has been coming everyday, but still I had no idea what her name was. That second I decided I was going to find out her name… and maybe her number if I was lucky. I was Sasuke Uchiha after all. My father had always told me that I should not let anything scare me especially not a woman.

The dark-haired girl walked around the bookshelf once again but this time she was coming towards me. She cradled the two books in her arms like they were the most fragile things in the world.

"Two today?" I asked when she placed them both on the counter in front of me.

"I… yes." She smiled sheepishly. Her smile seemed to brighten up the entire store.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," I smirked gently, trying to form a smile, but it must have come out wrong, due to the slightly confused look on her face.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga," her voice stuttered softly. It was almost angelic. Reaching out I scanned both of the books, though I kept my eyes on her. Hinata was pushing her index fingers together nervously with a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. Her actions made my smirk deepen.

"Twenty-fifty." She rummaged through her bag while I piled the books together and waited patiently. Within seconds she was handing me the green paper and the two quarters so she could take her books and leave.

"See you later Sasuke Uchiha," she said softly before taking her books off the counter and leaving the bookstore. Yes Hinata Hyuuga, you will most definitely be seeing me tomorrow and the next day and the next day. Maybe one of those days I will give you my number or ask for yours.

* * *

_so im trying something i dont usually do. ... oneshots! all different pairings all based off an alphabetical theme that just happens to come to me.. due to the fact i am a disorganized and completey lazy procrastinator, these oneshots will not be in order which you all can see since i started with the letter B. bookstore just screamed sasuhina at me! i have some others started but A still escapes me. any ideas? lol sorry for the ramblings! _

_thanks for reading and please review! XD_


	2. Ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

ABC's

Chapter 2

Ramen

* * *

Naruto had fulfilled the promise that he had made to Sakura. He brought Sasuke back. But the day after, Sasuke Uchiha had been beheaded for his crimes against Kohona. Sakura Haruno stopped living. Even with the protests of all of her friends and family, she refused to eat or sleep normally. The pink-haired girl had lost her will to live.

There was a knock on Sakura's front door. After hearing the noise she slowly went to open it, only to come face-to-face with her surviving teammate, Naruto. Her red, sunken in eyes stared up at him.

"Sakura!" the blonde loudmouth yelled. "Look at what I brought!" he held up the bag full of miso ramen to show her. Naruto pushed past her and into the kitchen to make the food. After she closed the door, Sakura came into the kitchen and watched him, still silent.

The silence was eating away at him. He understood what it felt to lose Sasuke as well, he was his best friend after all. The first time was hard but seeing as he could never come back now made it worse. The only thing he could do was be there for Sakura and do whatever it took to make her smile again. For this reason, he had more determination.

That day or the next, Sakura did not smile, but Naruto kept coming to her house bringing ramen with him and they ate together. Little by little she started to talk until that one day she smiled and laughed at something he had said about the events he went through that day with Lady Tsunade.

Their scheduled "ramen" time together continued, and each time Sakura gained more and more of herself. She talked and laughed, even started going to work at the hospital again.

It had already been almost an entire year since Sasuke's punishment. That day when Naruto came over he pulled out ramen and began to make it as usual. While he did they talked and laughed, but when it came to finally eating Naruto stopped her when she picked up one of the pairs of chopsticks.

"No, this one is yours." he said quickly taking the other pair out of her hands.

"Does it really matter?" she laughed as she removed the napkin that was rapped around it, causing a metallic ring to fall on the counter beside her ramen cup. Time slowed as Sakura held the ring between her thumb and index finger. It held a single diamond on a white golden band. Her breath caught as she turned to Naruto who was kneeling on the floor beside her.

"Naruto?" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, I love you. Will you marry me?" She let her tears fall as she nodded and kneeled down to hug him tightly. At that very moment, unknown to both of them, Sasuke Uchiha was smiling down on his two best friends, thinking "finally".

* * *

_So thats the second oneshot. It seems like some of these are more of drabbles then oneshots but at least the point gets across. This is actually my first time writing sakunaru in a story by itself so I hope I did alright. and to everyone who read the first chapter ... I plan on having other sasuhina oneshots that add on to first one. So their story is definately not complete. More pairings will be on their way hopefully soon. Thanks for reading and please review! XD_


End file.
